


Horror Movies

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Wanda were watching a horror movie one night and you're a little frightened while Wanda acts like nothing scares her about it until something jumps out on screen. Later in bed, she clings tight to you.





	Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

Tonight was movie night with your girlfriend Wanda. You and Wanda were on your shared floor in the tower getting everything ready. Wanda wanted to watch this horror movie that Natasha told her about. You on the other hand weren’t too sure about it. You weren’t a huge fan of horror movies but Wanda wanted to see it and you couldn’t say no to her.

Wanda put the movie in and got comfortable on the couch. She opened her arms for you and you went into her arms. She wrapped her arms around you as you cuddled into her. “Don’t worry printsessa, I’ll protect you.” Wanda kissed your forehead before she started the movie.

It was now half way through the movie. You were holding onto Wanda and every time a jump scare happened you would tighten your arms around her. Wanda hasn’t jumped at all so far. You’re not sure if she wasn’t scared or if she was just acting like it wasn’t scaring her.

All of a sudden another jump scare happened which caused you to jump again. What you weren’t expecting was for Wanda scream. You grabbed the tv remote and paused the movie. “Babe? You ok?”  

“Yea, I’m fine.“ She takes a deep breath. "I promise.”

“You sure? If you want we could always stop the movie.” You move so that you’re looking at her.

She gives you a smile. “I’m sure. Let’s finish the movie.” You slowly nod and start the movie again.

Once the movie was over, you both headed to bed. You got into bed and Wanda got in next to you. You turned to face your girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around you. You gave her a smile and leaned in to give her a kiss. You both say goodnight and I love you before you both try to get some sleep.

When Wanda thought you were asleep, she pulled you closer and she tightens her arms around you. She tried to fall asleep but she couldn’t, the room was way too dark. She carefully got out of bed so that she wouldn’t wake you up. She went to the bedside table and got the night light she had hidden there. She plugged it in and turned it on. When it was on Wanda let out a sigh of relief. 

“Wanda?” You sat up in bed and looked at her. You had a confused look on your face. “Why do you have a night light?”

Wanda got bad into bed, she looked down in embarrassment. “I got it a few days ago. Just in case.”

“Babe.” You hooked your finger under her chin and lift it up so she could look at you. “It’s completely ok to have a night light.” You smile.

“You don’t find it embarrassing?” She asks.

You shook your head. “Of course not.” You give her a kiss. “Even though you’re a grown woman.” You lovingly tease.

“(Y/N)!” Wanda laughed, she gently smacked your arm.

You smiled and tug her down onto the bed. You pulled her into your arms and held her. “Really though, it’s perfectly fine to have a night light. No matter how old you are. I find it adorable.”

“Goodnight, my love.” Wanda rests her head on your chest.

You kiss the top of her head. “Goodnight, I love you Wanda.”

“I love you too printsessa.” She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
